


Closer

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [77]
Category: Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold (1975)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'I won't treat you like you're typical'





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Club Femslash 2019
> 
> password = AurumCalendulaVids


End file.
